


Ad astra

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Peredhil [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir want to know who Elrond's parents are and have no idea what this question really means to Elrond.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elladan & Elrohir, Elladan & Elrohir & Elrond Peredhel
Series: Peredhil [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077245
Kudos: 32





	Ad astra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zu den Sternen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729747) by Elenyafinwe. 



A beam of light tickled Elrond's nose and tore him out of sweet dreams. Disapprovingly, he pulled a face. When he heard a faint giggle, he knew it was not a ray of light. He blinked one eye into the morning light. Celebrían had bent over him and tickled him with one of her locks of hair.

She was not wearing a nightgown.

A bold grin crept up on his features as he thought about last night. He grabbed her by the hip and pulled her onto him. She laughed and immediately started to take off his shirt.

"I think we should continue exactly where we left off last night," she cooed.

"I'm with you all the way!"

There was an innocent knock at the door.

" Mama? Papa? Are you awake yet?"

Celebrían sighed and hung her head. "Those little monsters." She had to smile, though.

"At least we locked the door," Elrond replied, to console himself over what he had just missed.

She sank back into the sheets beside him. " Parents only forget this once! " She smirked at him. "Go see what they want."

He gave her a gentle kiss on the nose and stood up. Celebrían pulled the blanket over her again. When he opened the door to their bedroom, he found himself facing two impatient children. He wondered what Elladan and Elrohir might have been up to again. Had he and his brother been like this as children? Certainly not!

"Yes, now we are awake," he said, looking down at them sternly.

Elladan and Elrohir made every effort to look back just as sternly. They were getting to that rebellious age.

"We were thinking," Elladan began.

"We know Mama's parents," continued Elrohir.

"Even though Grandmother is sometimes really scary."

Elrond could not deny this.

"But what about yours?"

"Can we meet them too?"

He was afraid he would now have to explain how children were made. This question, however, was only marginally better. He sighed.

"I have a suggestion," he said evasively. "Let's all sit in the back of the house tonight and look at the stars."

"But that doesn't answer our question," protested Elladan.

"Patience," Elrond exhorted them. "You will surely not be devoured by orcs if you do not receive an answer immediately."

"You cannot know this!" Elrohir asked.

"I do, for I have the gift of foresight," Elrond objected. "And it tells me that you will be under Rethtulu's supervision the rest of the day if you don't leave me alone now."

Threatening with Rethtulu had still worked so far. So it did this time. Moaning, the twins made peace and left.

Celebrían giggled. "Did you already get the story about the flowers and the bees?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No, because I would have left that to you," he shot back.

She innocently tinkled her eyelashes. "I don't think so."

He had to admit to himself that she was right. When she looked at him like that, he couldn't say no to her.

"I'm afraid the little sister for them will have to wait," she said as she stood up. "But I'm sure we can take care of that some other time." She threw him an innocent kiss, knowing full well what she was doing to him.

Sometimes it was Elrond as if he was still in love as on the first day. He hoped that this feeling would never go away.

"Come on, get dressed, we're going for breakfast," she tore him from his reverie.

"A beautiful elleth is wandering through my bedroom, how can I concentrate on anything else?" he defended himself.

She laughed and threw his robe at him. "I'm hungry, and you don't want to see this beautiful elleth starved!"

A little later the family gathered for breakfast. As always, Rethtulu had prepared everything and Ceomon had sorted the daily business for Elrond, so that he could already look through it during dinner and knew what was waiting for him that day. Nevertheless, he noticed that his sons had their question burning under their nails. He had spoken to them little about his childhood and had avoided the subject as much as possible. Too many questions, too many painful memories. But now he couldn't seem to get around it. Of course they knew the story of Eärendil, but they had never connected it with their father. He had hoped to leave it at that, too, but that had probably only been a pious wish.

It surprised him, however, that they remained calm throughout the day and did not keep on asking him questions. The threat to leave them to Rethtulu must have been true. He could still remember his own childhood well when Maglor and Maedhros had done exactly the same to him and Elros. Rethtulu was not good with children and was very strict and unyielding. Elladan and Elrohir were extremely unwilling to take their lessons that day from him rather than from their teachers.

After dinner, however, their peace was buried.

"Tell us now who your parents are," Elrohir demanded.

"And when we may meet them!" added his brother.

"Quiet, children", Celebrían admonished them.

Together they went into the small wood behind the house and looked for the clearing from which they could see the sky. It was a cloudless night and the moon had not yet risen. Elrond had brought a blanket, which he now spread out so they could sit down.

"Boys, I want you to let me finish and listen carefully," he said to Elladan and Elrohir.

They nodded. Apparently, they sensed that their father was very serious this time.

"Good. Now look up there. Tell me where Eärendil is."

They had paid close attention to their lessons and found him quickly.

"This is your grandfather," Elrond said.

He could not remember ever seeing the two blighters speechless.

"Eärendil ... is he really your father?" Elladan asked incredulously.

"Our grandfather?" Elrohir added, no less astonished.

"Yes and no," Elrond said. "You know the history, you know what happened in Arvernien. And you also know that I did not grow up there, but in Ossiriand. What you do not know yet is that Maglor took care of us. I have no more memories of Eärendil or Elwing because they never played a role in my life and certainly not those of my parents. Maglor and Maedhros may have burned Arvernien, but they didn't kill my brother and me. Instead, Maglor took us in and offered us a home. He was more of a father to us than Eärendils ever could have been, so if anything, I want you to think of him as your grandfather. Eärendil and Elwing may have brought us into the world, but there is much more to family than that. We didn't learn that from him, but from Maglor and Maedhros.

All of us, Eärendil, Elwing, Elros and I, are half-elven, and that means that the Valar gave us the choice to which fate we felt we belonged. And that is why, sadly, you never got to meet your uncle. Elros died at the high age of five hundred years on our birthday. For a man, that's a very long life. He founded the kingdom of Númenor and was its first king. All the kings of Númenor and later Gondor and Anor came from his line. That is why I insisted that you all know them. We are kin to them, and I am the eldest of their line.

There. Now you know your lineage."

The twins remained silent in awe.


End file.
